Had a Sister and Never Missed Her, Baby!
by Lunamon810
Summary: Just as Dandy and the crew heads off to their next attempt at capturing an alien, Dandy gets a phone call that leaves him a bit annoyed, and changing the course of the ship. After a bit of pestering, he admits it was his sister, who needed a ride. Why does he say this is worse than an ex? Guess their relationship is just a bit more complicated than that, baby!


**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. So this story is one that's built up in my mind for a few months now, and I finally got the chance to start writing it. Allow me to take a moment to say a few things. One, Red X Trouble helped me with the idea of this. Second, it is extremely hard to go from a writing style that fits Hunter X Hunter to one that fits the perverted Space Dandy, let me tell ya. Anyways.**

**I'm not really sure how long this is gonna be. I'm thinking 3-5 chapters, could be more. I'm also not really familiar with the Space Dandy fandom, but with it being a show like Space Dandy I assume it can't be _that_ harsh of a fandom. xD This story may have at tendency to be a little more serious than anything Space Dandy related should be, but it's just sort of a force of habit at this point. I can't write things that are always making boob and butt jokes and stuff very well. So bare with me, and I apologize for what seriousness this could lead to. I hope you still enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SPACE DANDY. JUST SAYING, YO. **

**And I guess I own Amelia. I did create her, after all. xD**

* * *

A man with the name of Dandy was standing on his ship the _Aloha-Oe_ in front of one of the many mirrors, posing as if it were a camera. He grinned at himself as he ran his hand along his hair, slicking it back more. No one was paying attention to him besides himself, the only other two inhabitants of the ship completely uninterested by his imaginary photo-shoot.

On the couch sat a chubby cat-like creature, wearing some sort of green garment that somewhat resembled overalls, as well as a red hat with two sets of fake long ears like his own, and a yellow emoticon cat face in the center. He was texting away on his phone. The final occupant of the ship was a robot named QT, who was yellow and white with a rounded blue screen. He was searching through all the databases his hardware could reach, trying to find an easy alien to capture so they could make enough Woolong to eat off of and keep the maintenance of the ship up.

"The Registration Center still wants a Gentooan, Dandy." QT suggested. "You never did explain what happened to the one you captured. Was it hard, or do you think you could capture another one? It's up to nine million Woolong now."

"No way, that thing got away from me too easy," Dandy said as he combed his hair. He never would explain to QT and Meow what happened with Adelie. He didn't want them thinking that he went all soft. He _didn't_. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself. "_Meh, the kid probably clouded my brain with her Gentooan powers that no one knows about or something._"

"Well, you've got to choose _something_, Dandy! I've told you about eight creatures we could hunt for the amount of Woolong we need, and you've shot down all of them! You have to pick one! Hey, are you even listening!"

"Jeesh, QT! Calm down! Give a guy a minute to think, now that I know my choices!" He thought for a minute, tapping his chin. "What was the third one?"

"A Lesnierial. It's an alien that lives on the planet Kalsin. It's a level three and a half difficulty, yet for some reason they've needed one for three months now. the reward is 6 million Woolong."

"What's the information on a Lesnierial?" Dandy asked, finally sliding his comb into his pocket and examining himself in the mirror. To be honest, he wished Meow and QT could go and get an alien themselves and he could cash in on the money. He knew that QT wouldn't allow it though, he'd tried it too many times before. He was going over the possibility of trying again, but QT's talking interrupted his thoughts.

"The entire race is all female, and they all look human. the only inhuman things about them are their eyes, which are said to look odd yet there's no picture. Secondly, their wailing can cause headaches so bad that your brain could easily give up if exposed to it. Are you sure you want to go for this one, Dandy?"

"Hell yeah! I can just win her over with my dashing good looks, and boom! Six million woolong in our pocket!" He said, grinning as he turned to face QT. "It'll be a piece of cake!"

"One problem, Dandy. The Lesnierials are commonly lesbian rather than heterosexual. Which means your 'dashing good looks' won't do much for you on this case."

"Don't you worry about it, QT! Dandy has things _under control_."

QT sighed. "Alright, I'll set the Aloha-Oe's course to go to Kalsin, then."

Dandy turned back towards the mirror, but had no time to continue examining himself because his phone started to ring. He grumbled under his breath about not wanting to be bothered, but picked it up anyways without bothering to check the caller ID, "This is Dandy."

"Dandy, I need you to come pick me up from the airport in Teristine. Today." A female voice said quietly. Dandy's eyes widened, memories flashing through his head.

"Amelia?"

"Yeah… Will you come?"

"Uhh…. QT! How far from Kalsin is Teristine?"

"Roughly three hours," QT said as his fingers tapped on the keyboard which was one of the main controls to the ship. "Why?"

"We need to go pick someone up on our way. Set the course for Teristine, then after we get them we'll head to Kalsin. They can come with us," Dandy said, before giving his attention back to the caller. "What's the big emergency anyways? It's rude to not give us any warning. We were just headed towards our next job."

"Well if it's such a big _**inconvenience**_ to you to come pick me up, then fine! Don't! I'll just hitch a ride with a stranger!" Before Dandy could respond to the sudden resentfulness, the girl on the other line hung up. He sighed and walked over to the couch, slumping down on it a cushion away from Meow.

"Who is it that's so important that we go pick up, anyway?" Meow asked, having unintentionally been paying attention. His phone was still in his hands, and his thumbs were still moving across the screen, but he was indeed looking at Dandy. "Is it a lady?"

"Uh, yeah," Dandy said, sighing. "Just _**not**_ a good one."

"That's rude of you to say, Dandy," QT scolded, though he also was unaware of who the caller could've been. Dandy shrugged as his head relaxed on the top of the couch's back, his eyes staring at the ceiling. "It's been nine years since I last saw her. She was eleven, back then. I don't even know what she looks like now, we haven't kept in touch."

"A girlfriend that old? Why is she calling you for help?" Meow questioned. Dandy sighed, closing his eyes.

"She wasn't my girlfriend."

"She wasn't your girlfriend? Than who was she, at eleven years old?" Meow asked, looking at his phone once again. Dandy sighed once again, debating on how to phrase his answer. He didn't want the others making a big deal out of this, because he knew they would. If he could just keep the answer hidden from them, he wouldn't have to deal with them asking her tons of questions about when he was younger.

"She's just someone I used to have to hang out with a lot, lets put it that way."

"Well, I mean, at least it's not a _reaaaaallly_ old ex of yours. What could be worse than that?" Meow asked, trying to figure out why Dandy seemed so bummed.

Dandy sighed. "This is much worse than an old ex. I'm sure I could win an old ex back over. However, Amelia isn't an ex. And I'm not so sure I can convince her to stop being mad at me."

"Who _**is**_ Amelia, Dandy?" QT asked, restating his question once again. Dandy sighed in defeat, knowing the five hours it'd take to get to Teristine would be too long for him to try and make the two drop it.

"My little sister."

Five hours later, Dandy stepped into the airport over at Teristine. He had convinced his partners to stay in the Aloha-Oe long enough for him to go find the unexpected caller. Known, just not expected. He knew her very well, or at least he did back then. He looked at every human looking person he saw, trying to match up what she used to look like to any of them.

After fifteen minutes of useless searching, he sighed. He had no idea what she'd look like now, and for all he knew she really _did_ hitch a ride with a stranger. A twinge of guilt hit him at the idea of someone taking advantage of her desperation to get out of there. She never did like staying in one place for a long time very often.

Just as he pondered the idea of her leaving with a stranger, he heard a voice behind him, "So, you did come, Dandy."

He turned to look at the source of the voice. Behind him was a lady of about twenty years with straight black hair that reached a few inches past her mid back. Her eyes were hazel and her skin was tanned. He noted the fact that though she kept fit and skinny, her chest wasn't so light weight. He grinned as he patted her shoulder. "Hey, you finally look like a girl!"

She raised her eyebrows at his comment, "And you still look like an Elvis impersonator."

Dandy grinned, ignoring Amelia's comment, "You know you love how I look. Obviously you spotted me in the crowd because of how amazing I look! You just knew no one could look this good but me!"

"More like I knew no one was stupid enough to dress like you do. That plus the pompadour makes you easy to spot, ya know. I hope you don't have any enemies, because it couldn't be that hard to find you. Even in your space ship."

He frowned at her snips. She was _always_ like this. Though when she was younger, she looked much more like a tomboy. big t-shirts and knee length jean shorts, keeping her hair up in a ponytail under her baseball cap with the town sports team's logo sewn on it. That's what she always wore, and she had to be bribed to wear a dress the few times they got her to wear one, for special occasions. Now she was standing there wearing a dark green shirt that was lower in the back, and had a single, two inch long strap that went from the left to the right, hooking around the back of her neck. On top of that, she wore a grey jacket and black leather gloves, as well as grey jeans and grey boots. She had a white backpack as well, seeming to be bulging.

"Why aren't you at home, anyways? You used to yell at me for wanting to leave. Also, you told me you wanted nothing to do with me if I left. Then I left on my next birthday. Why'd you change your mind?" He asked as they started heading to the _Aloha-Oe._

"Something came up," That was the only response she gave. She turned her head away from him a little bit, her black bangs framing the sides of her face and covering the sides up to the edge of her eyes, as well as an obtuse triangle formed by them that covered her forehead and the top of the bridge of her nose. She was still self conscience of the freckles that went across her cheeks, still darker than her skin since she wasn't too deeply tanned.

Dandy frowned, "Something came up that you had to come all the way out here, away from Earth?"

"Yes," She said sharply, her voice warning him to drop the subject. It was a short walk to the _Aloha-Oe_, with just a minute or two of silence after her response. She boarded the ship behind Dandy, the door closing on it's own behind her as she followed him into the room on the ship Dandy, Meow, and QT most often spent time in.

"QT, Meow, this is Amelia. Amelia, this is QT and Meow," Dandy said. Amelia just lifted her hand up as a hello.

"Pleased to meet you. I had no idea Dandy had a sister!" QT said, examining her. "Though you two do look alike."

"Ugh. Do we still?" Amelia asked, looking at Dandy and herself in the mirror that was across from them. She sighed. "I guess we do. Oh well, some things never change."

"Hi there," Meow said, stepping between the other two and Amelia. He grinned at her. "Why don't you give me your number. Ya know, just in case we all get split up?"

"Dandy, your pet is talking to me," Amelia said as she blinked at Meow. The robot, she could handle. Dandy had talked enough about the life of a hunter before he left, so she knew that he would have a robot with him. However, she didn't expect a fat cat that talked like a normal human and walked on two feet.

"He's not my pet. He's one of my partners, M-"

"Mymyamo. But _**you **_can call me Meow. Or your husband."

Amelia sighed, shaking her head at the betelgeusian's behaviour. Though it was still weirding her out that a cat was talking to her, she let it go, "Dandy, your partner is just as much of a pig as you are. I swear, is there anyone around here who can smack some sense into people like you?"

"I try, Miss. But it doesn't really work," QT said.

Amelia sighed, nodding. "Don't I know it. You should've seen him when we were younger. He was always commenting about how I wasn't _shapely _enough, and that I should look more like the models in the magazines he read. He stared at the high schoolers that jogged through our neighborhood everyday. No matter what I did, he would make it to the front yard to watch. I tried to distract him… But he always knew what time to go out front."

"Hey! I didn't bring you on my ship for you to talk about me when I was younger," Dandy snapped, though he seemed to have no remorse for his actions in the story she told, "Besides, you're wrong. They didn't run through everyday. they only jogged in our neighborhood during the week. Never on the weekend."

Amelia frowned at him, "Really? I coulda swore… Oh well." She shrugged and plopped down on the couch, slinging her backpack off and next to her on the way down. Meow landed next to her a moment later, phone in hand.

"Still need that phone number."

"I'd rather get lost than risk being alone with you."

"Oh come ooon, babe! We gotta be ca-" Just about then, Dandy's fist landed on the top of Meow's head. Meow jumped up onto his feet, turning to face Dandy.

"Ow! What was that for, asshole?"

"Don't call my little sister 'babe'! And also, stop trying to get her number! If we get split up, _**I**_ have her number. I'm the one she needs to be with if we all get split up anyways. Now, QT, get us headed to Kalsin already!"

"I am _working_ on it!" QT said, already over at the control panel. Amelia looked up at Dandy, the shock from him protecting her fading away with into irritation.

"Ya know, Dandy. You could be a bit nicer to your crew. Not the perverted cat, maybe, but what did the r- QT ever do to you? Surely he hasn't done anything too bad, or someone like you would've already replaced him."

"I have to be like this, or no one takes me seriously around here!" Dandy complained, dramatically waving his arms out to represent 'around here' or something like that. Dandy grumbled as he walked away to the other room. QT rolled away from the computer over to Amelia.

"Dandy takes a nap around this time, so he probably won't be out of his room for a few hours. I could show you our guest room, if you'd like." Amelia nodded as she stood up, following behind the short robot. Meow was too absorbed in his phone to notice they'd disappeared, until he looked up and saw they were gone. He grumbled under his breath about QT trying to steal his thunder as he went back to scrolling around his news feed.

QT led her down a few hallways, eventually getting them to a hallway that ended with a dead end, six doors going down the length of it. One door was red with a yellow star, the next simply made of wood, and the next had a poster of a woman that made Amelia want to puke. The other three were painted white, including the middle one which QT lead her towards, "Sorry if it's a little small. You do have your own shower though. Just be sure to lock your bedroom and bathroom door, or else I'm sure Meow will come snooping around."

"Right. Thanks, QT." Amelia responded, letting her hand rest on the doorknob for a minute before opening it. Her eyes scanned the room before her before she ever stepped in. The walls were white and fairly blank, and the floor had a black carpet. A calendar was tacked onto the wall next to another door in the room which she assumed was a bathroom or a closet. A simple bed with a wooden headboard and footboard rested in the center of the back wall, a white and green quilt serving as the top blanket. She also took note of a desk over on the left with an empty trash bin, as well as a dresser on the right. She closed and locked her door behind her, remembering QT's warning. As she stepped further into the room, the wooden doors to a closet proved the other door to be a bathroom. The closet doors were the type that folded to the sides when you opened them. The closet was empty, minus a box in the top.

Her curiosity peaked when she saw it, so she pulled it down. She was aware things she may not want to see could be in here, but she knew she wouldn't stop thinking about it if she didn't check. It was much like a shoebox, though a bit bigger. Maybe the box Dandy's boots came in? She sat it down on the desk and slid the lid off of it, the box raising with it at first. Then it plopped down on the desk, a rattling sound coming from it.

Inside was a stack of pictures, a toy horse, a yo-yo, a stuffed bear, a gameboy, and a few other objects she immediately recognized. She carefully lifted the pictures out of the box and flipped through them. They all contained either Dandy or one of their family members, including their chocolate lab "Starzie". She smiled as she remembered wanting to just name the dog Star, but Dandy insisted on the 'zie' to "make it sound "cooler".

She saw a picture of her and her brother posing together. Tears clouded her vision for a minute when she remembered that this was taken just three years before Dandy left. She and he were turned in an angle that made them just a foot or so from being back to back, her left shoulder and his right touching so that they made an acute angle. She had the typical pose of having her fingers in a piece sign around her right eye, their arms hooked together. His left hand made the formation of a thumbs up. She remembered her mom laughing at them and snapping this picture. This was after the victory of saving a turtle from the middle of the street, a turtle she called dibs on naming. Dandy never liked it's name, but she did. She had named the turtle Chime.

* * *

"_That's a dumb name for a turtle! What does that even mean, naming a turtle __**Chime**__? It doesn't chime! It doesn't even make a noise! It just sits there and eats and swims __**sometimes**__!"_

"_I like her name," Amelia said stubbornly, crossing her arms at him. "I named her Chime because it seems to fit just right with the blue colors on her green shell. The name seen serene, just like those colors."_

"_Bleh! You girls are all weird, you know that? We should name her something cool, like Dandy or Godzilla!"_

"_Dandy, she's a __**girl**__."_

"_So? What's your point?"_

"_Those names don't fit! Besides, Mom heard me call dibs naming her! So, I get to name her! And her name is Chime, whether you like it or not!" She said as she placed Chime in the makeshift turtle habitat of a clear plastic tub a few feet long and tall three quarters of the way full with water, some rocks piled for her to rest on on several different levels. Some plants from the pond out front were added as well, trying to make sure the turtle would be comfortable._

"_I don't want anything to do with you or your stupid turtle," This argument was taking place after the picture, which was taken right after the habitat was made. The picture was in the hallway, their room's open doors showing their bedrooms in the background._

* * *

She sighed and mumbled, "Stupid Dandy…" Two of the pictures were of Chime, from when they first got her. After that, Dandy neglected Chime. She flipped to the next picture, which was of Amelia in a hospital bed, Dandy next to her with his arms around her shoulders. Both were grinning ear to ear. Without knowing the story, this picture would seem a bit odd. Instead of looking sick or in pain like the bandages on her person like she should, pride gleamed through her eyes and grin.

* * *

_Dandy was flipping through the tv channels while Amelia played tug of war with Starzie. Their mother was at the grocery store and there father was a long story from a long time ago. Both slowly lowered the objects they were holding when they heard the shatter of glass. Their heads turned in the direction of the door to the living room. Amelia hopped up and ran out to figure out what happened. Dandy looked after her, "Whatever it was, I didn't do it and you're a witness!"_

"_Chime!" Amelia screamed. The sliding glass door that lead to the back porch had shattered, leaving glass floating in Chime's makeshift tank they had yet to replace. She leaned down to pick up the turtle, wanting to keep her from getting cut, when she heard an odd click. She looked up to see a man standing there, his gun pointed at her. She froze up, unable to move as she stared at the gun._

"_D-Da-"_

"_Call for anyone and you're dead, kid." The man's rough yet young voice said. He wore a long khaki trench coat and a black shirt and pants, his face hid by the neck of his shirt that extended to cover all of his lower face, up to his eyes. His black beanie covered everything down to his eyes.'_

_She was unaware that Dandy was impatiently waiting for her to inform him of what was broken. After five minutes of no return, he grumbled as he stood up and headed out of the living room. When he reached the end of the hallway, he saw Amelia with a gun pointed to her temple as she removed a stack of money from the inside of vase, a piece of plastic having been between the soil and the cash. Dandy took no time to think about his actions as he raced across the kitchen, kicking the guy in his back from behind. "Get away from my sister, asshole!"_

_He realized his mistake when the gun fired. Amelia screamed in pain as she fell back, a line of skin now missing from her forehead, crookedly going from her left eyebrow to the right side of her hairline. He felt panic race through him, thinking about how badly his mom was going to kill him for her injury. The man's gun clattered to the ground, and Dandy quickly snatched it up and pointed it at the man. The man swept his feet out from under him and turned back to Amelia as he took the gun back, returning to pointing it at her. "Hurry it up!"_

_Amelia got back onto her knees as she removed all of the money from the vase. The man snatched it from her hand and shoved it into the pocket, then taking her into a headlock and keeping the gun pointed at her head as police sirens got closer to the house. Dandy pounded his twelve year old fists into his back, "Let go of my little sister!"_

"_D-Dandy," Amelia whimpered, "It hurts! Make him stop!"_

_Dandy continued to punch the man's back, but the man wouldn't risk moving the gun away from Amelia to shoot him. He instead stood up and kicked his leg back, knocking Dandy over once again. He kept Amelia in the headlock as he headed to the door, about to make a run for it with Amelia. Amelia got a glimpse of Chime's tank, a small trail of red going through it, "No! You hurt Chime! Pay!" She kicked her leg back into the man's crotch, making him stumble back as he instinctively released her, his gun not fired. Dandy kicked him over from behind, and Amelia took the gun and tossed it to Dandy. "Keep your distance, Onii-chan! But keep it pointed at him!"_

_As the two waited, the man looked between him as he tried to figure out his next move. Before he could, police came in from all sides. As soon as the front door was open, they could hear their mother's sobbing. The police had evidently been tailing the man all day, but their mother came home to the police telling her they suspected a murderer was inside her house, where her children were alone._

_Dandy pouted as he handed the gun to the policeman, having liked how the gun felt in his hand. It reminded him of the guns the hunters in space got to hold and shoot when they hunted._

_Paramedics rushed in and took Amelia, who had immediately removed Chime from her tub and started trying to stop her bleeding. Her mother took Chime when Amelia made it outside, Dandy following behind the paramedics. Dandy rode up front with their mother following in her car as the ambulance rushed to the hospital. Amelia passed out from the blood loss._

_When she awoke, Dandy was sitting in chair next to her bed. She sat up, realizing the sky was dark and her mother had fallen asleep. She could hardly see a few feet in front of her. She pulled her covers up over her, "W-Where-Ee!" She jumped when a hand touched hers, and she looked over to see Dandy with one eye open, watching her._

"_We're at the hospital. They said that gunshot you got was kinda bad, and they had to bandage you all up and stuff. They cut your hairline back a little bit."_

_She pouted as she felt for the bandages, wincing when pain shot through her due to touching the bandages over the gunshot. The next day, Dandy and she were interviewed by the news crew about their 'bravery' facing the invader. That picture was taken for the paper, and sent to them._

* * *

She sighed as she looked at the rest of the pictures, replacing them in the box. She recognized everything else in the box to just be some of Dandy's preferred toys when he was younger. Then, she recognized something a bit different. A red button with hanging threads.

* * *

"_Dandy, wait!" Amelia called, chasing after her older brother as he headed towards the front door. He stopped, turning to face her. His backpack was being held in his left hand, which was bent so that his hand was holding it behind his shoulder._

"_What is it? I need to get going." Amelia handed him a red button, the threads from a previous position still hanging there._

"_Remember that show we watched last night? How it said that a lot of people think they survived some really bad things because they had something with them that someone they cared about gave them! You said those kids at school were bullying you, s-so I thought maybe… giving you this…" Her face turned read now that she was saying this out loud. Despite that, Dandy snatched it from her hand and shoved it in his black leather jacket's pocket._

"_Yeah, yeah. I get it. Thanks, I guess," Amelia smiled up at him before dashing back in the house to get ready for school herself. Dandy was fourteen and in the seventh grade, being held back two years. Amelia was nine and was in the fourth grade, and was doing well. She was even offered to skip a grade into fifth, but she denied the offer because she didn't want to get lost._

_Dandy had to leave a half hour earlier so he had time to walk to school, refusing to take rides from his mom anymore. Amelia, however, gladly took the rides to the school next to Dandy's. The elementary school, middle school, and highschool all rested next to each other. Sometimes she saw Dandy outside and waved to him, but when he saw her he always ignored her._

* * *

Amelia smiled as tears threatened to come out once again. Dandy always neglected her, even in the year they shared the same school. Then, he never went to the highschool. She heard a knock at the door, making her jump, "Just a second!" She stowed the pictures and toys back in the box, then shoved the lid back on and quietly placed the box back on the top shelf. She unlocked and opened the door.

A scowl was played across her brother's face, "The hell were you doing that took you so long? Writing an encyclopedia?"

"No, I was in the _**bathroom**_," Amelia lied without missing a beat, crossing her arms. She didn't feel bad lying to him, he'd lied to her plenty of times before.

"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I have some personal stuff in this room. So don't go snooping through any of it, just leave it alone. Or else I'm gonna make you regret it," He looked somewhat serious about the second part, but she found herself unconcerned at his threat. His eyes glanced at her right hand, "Damn it. Guess you already have, haven't you?"

She looked at her right hand, unfolding her arm and leaving her palm face up. On it rested the red button. She looked at him and grinned sheepishly, "Maybe."

"Can't you keep your nose out of anything? Jeez! You should be grateful enough that I came to pick you up that you don't snoop through other people's stuff! You're just lucky that box doesn't have anything you don't know about already in it! Don't you dare touch anything else!"

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Like your stuff is _**so**_ interesting."

"Interesting enough for you to snoop through that box," Dandy shot back, glaring at her. "Now leave my stuff alone, and get some sleep. We'll be at Kalsin in a few hours."

Amelia shrugged and closed the door, locking it as she made her way over to the bathroom. She closed and locked that door, examining the bathroom. It was tiled white and grey, a white tub with blue shower curtain resting on the left. On the right in the corner across from the door, a set of cabinets rested. It made almost an 'L" shape, but neither side was longer than the other. In the very corner of those cabinets rested a sink, and against the same all the door rested on was the toilet. Blue carpets were on various parts of the floor, so she took one and bunched it up and jammed it under the door. She noticed the tight seal of the rest of the door and figured Meow couldn't look through any of it, if he made it past her bedroom's locked door.

She hesitantly pulled back the shower curtain to see soap and shampoo resting on the shelves built into the wall. She sighed with relief, having not been looking forward to having to go ask for some from her brother or anyone else. Now, it was time to take a nice, _**long**_ shower.

Amelia changed a tank shirt that faded through different shades of blue, starting at a very light blue towards the top and getting to a dark blue towards the bottom. She work khaki knee-length shorts and pulled on some simple white socks, before collapsing on the bed. She felt chills from the air conditioning, so she covered herself with the quilt and sheets before falling asleep, curled up in a ball with her head against the fluffy pillows.

It was only two hours later that she was woken up, Dandy standing over her with his hands shaking her. She, however, didn't see Dandy and quickly rolled away from him, purposefully rolling onto the floor, "S-Sorry! I-I'm sorry!" She said, her voice shaking as she hid on the other side of the bed.

There was silence for a second, "What are you sorry for, Amelia? Besides digging through my stuff earlier and taking shots at me?"

Amelia's head popped up into view on the other side. She grinned sheepishly at the confused looking man, her face turning a bit red, "O-Oh, nothing. Just thought I was still dreaming, thought you were someone else." She stood up and stretched, though she would've prefered to curl up back under the quilt and go to sleep for another five or six hours.

"Who the hell were _you_ of all people thinking you were _apologizing _to?" Dandy questioned, seeming surprised that she would apologize to anyone. "Then again, I guess you _**were**_ only rude to me. But hey, I never liked you either."

Amelia immediately picked up on what he said, and glared at him with the sharpness of knives, "Good. Because I still _**hate**_ you. I almost didn't even call you when I ran out of options. I _**still**_ am hoping to discover some random woolong in my purse so I can go back to the airport and get home myself."

"We're not bringing you back to the airport, we're already at Kalsin. Besides, what had you stranded in outer space anyways? You swore up and down you'd never leave Earth."

"I don't want to talk about it," She said sharply, headed towards the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, which was positioned just above the sink, and brushed out her hair, then braiding it into one big braid which she slung back over her shoulder. "It's absolutely _**none**_ of your business."

Dandy shrugged, though he seemed irritated, "Whatever. Just come on, I'm not having you hold my team back just because you have to pamper yourself."

"I do not have to pamper myself! I just refuse to walk around with a bed-head!" She snapped as she flicked the bathroom light off. Dandy rolled his eyes and headed towards the door. Amelia snatched up her backpack on her way out, following a few feet behind Dandy. She closed her door and followed him to the main room, where QT and Meow were waiting.

"Everyone ready?" QT asked.

Dandy, for once, had a reasonable question, "Does Kalsin have oxygen? Or do we need to put on the space suits?" He eyed Amelia, "I only have one back up, and I don't know if it'll fit her."

"There is an atmosphere containing enough oxygen for you all to survive on," Amelia seemed to doubt this answer as Dandy opened the door, stepping down the steps and onto the dirt the area was covered in. Upon all of the oxygen not being sucked away, Amelia hesitantly stepped off behind Dandy, before Meow and QT.

Before QT came out, the steps formed a ramp. He carefully wheeled down it, but the ramp was too steep to get off of and the robot nearly did a face plant, having not had enough time to realize it. However, Amelia was quick enough to keep his screen from making contact and getting dirty. She steadied him again, smiling at him before straightening up and removing the smile from her face, "So, Dandy. I guess it's time I see what my big bro does for a living. What do you do now that you're here?"

"We search for the alien we're after. Duh. Jeez, Amelia, is it _really_ that hard to figure out?"

A scowl spread across Amelia's face, "Well, I don't know any of this works. I figured you may have to set traps first or something. You know, if you want me to accept your job anymore than I used to, which you should know is _very little_, than_** maybe**_ you should try and make a point of _**not**_ being an asshole about this!"

"Since when were you some sort of job critic? I don't care if you approve of my job or not, it's the one I chose and the one I'm sticking with until the very end. Unless, of course, I can work at Boobies somehow~"

"Eww! You _**actually**_ went to that place? I thought you were just joking! I guess I should've known you didn't deserve that assumption, you freaking pervert!" Amelia shrieked, obviously disgusted by the ways of her brother.

"Hell no, I wasn't joking! I _**love**_ going to Boobies! In fact, I think I'll take you there later just so you can see how _**great **_it is!"

Amelia's face changed to horror, "N-No! I'm not going there, Dandy! That place is _**revolting **_and _**demeaning**_!"

Dandy smirked, "Would you rather I leave you on this planet?"

Amelia hesitated, scanning the starry sky above them and taking in how cold it was, since she forgot her jacket. She'd barely remembered to put her black boots on, "No, I wouldn't. But do you really have to make me go there?"

"Yes, I do," Dandy said matter-of-factly, then he turned and walked away as he started scanning for any signs of life. Amelia sighed and decided to let the conversation go, hoping that Dandy would just forget about it. He never was good at remembering things anyways. Little did she know, Dandy never forgot _**Boobies**_.

"So, what do these aliens look like anyways?" Amelia asked, catching up to Dandy but looking at QT.

QT seemed eager to answer questions from someone who took the mission seriously, "Well, they're supposed to look like human females. After further research, I've discovered there are a few differences. Their nails are sharp, and they are said to have cat eyes. There are no pictures to confirm that though. Their nails will set off poison upon contact with blood. They also have sharp needles hidden within their hair that they can pluck out at will and stab you with, and they don't mind doing it according to previous encounters."

"And has anyone ever actually captured one before?"

"Only three have been captured. Since they're only produced by the heterosexual ones, and none of those three were, they need more. You see, they said all of them were lesbian and refused to reproduce with men. They have stated that the gene to be a Lesnierial is more prominent than the one to be human."

"There are genes for that?" Amelia asked, blinking hard as they walked.

"Of course there are!" Dandy said, throwing his hands up and somewhat outwards, "Jeez, Amelia! Didn't you listen to me at all when we were kids?"

Amelia's expression turned to a scowl, "I listened to all of your stupid stories. You just never listened to any story of mine."

"Because none of them were interesting! They were all about something some stupid kid said at the lunch table at school, or some slumber party you went to or something! Mine were about space and the awesome aliens and ships, and about all the amazing women!"

"You mean all of the boneheaded women with a nice ass," Amelia corrected, though she didn't agree with it.

"Exactly!" She sighed as she shook her head at him, still following behind him and his clunky metal-bottomed boots that thumped against the brown dirt.

Soon enough, they found grass and trees. Taking this as a sign, they went deeper into the large yet spacey forest. QT suddenly broke the silence between them, minus Meow trying to get Amelia's attention now and then, "I detect life close by, Dandy. This way."

The short robot turned and started leading them for just a minute, before Dandy took the lead again. Amelia followed in silence as she anticipated what she was going to see. Someone with cats eyes? Sharp nails? Those two features alone were enough to send chills down her spine. She clicked her tongue absentmindedly as they continued on. She sighed annoyedly, "I assume we're getting close by now?"

"Indeed, we are! We should be there in about two minutes," QT cheerfully informed her. Amelia quietly sighed with relief as moving dots came into view. Once they reached them, she knew they were what the were looking for. Three girls stood there, looking almost normal. One had blonde hair in loose curls, with emerald green cat eyes. Her chest was a smaller size than Dandy would've liked. She seemed to only be about ninety pounds, and had little muscle. Her skin was also pale, making her seem almost like a slightly dated porcelain doll.

The next one had brown hair with lighter streaks through it, and she had dark brown cat eyes. Her eyelashes had a smoky effect, and her dark brown lipstick assisted it. She had chest worthy of working at _**Boobies**_, and a thin figure. Her skin was tanned and she seemed to have a fair muscle amount, enough for it to be known she had them but not enough to make them overbearing.

The final one had auburn hair that was short and cropped to her shoulders. Her bangs nearly reached her hazel eyes, light freckles across her olive skin. She had a fair breast size. but very little muscle. She looked like she weigh around 105 pounds. She smiled shyly at them and hid behind the brown haired one, peaking around her shoulder. The blonde one grinned warmly, and the brown haired one crossed her arms as she gave a disapproving glare.

"Who are you, and what is your business here?" The brown haired oned asked, seeming agitated. The blonde one seemed disappointed at her tone, and the auburn haired one's face was hidden.

"My name is Dandy, and I'm here," He pulled two guns off his belt, "To capture one of you _**lovely**_ ladies."

"Well, that's direct…" Amelia mumbled, blinking at him. She looked at the three's panicked looks, though the brown haired one looked very angry. Amelia waved her hands from side to side.

"Now, now. Lets be a bit more rational than that, Dandy," She said his name sharply, annoyed that it was already her job to protect him again. She was now standing between him and three girls armed with poison nails and needle hairs.

The brown haired one snarled, "How can you be _**rational**_ about kidnapping someone and forcing them into experimentation! We _**don't**_ get to come back or see our families again! There is absolutely _**nothing**_ to rationalize! It's just wrong! You're _**alien hunters**_!"

"Aaactually," Amelia said, looking bashfully away and more towards her left shoulder, "I'm not an alien hunter. I just needed a ride, and my brother was the only person I knew in space that could help me… So, I'm here with him, but I am in fact, _**not**_ a hunter. I actually _**don't**_ approve of his job."

A small smile spread across the brown haired girl's lips, "Do you mean it? That changes things, dear." She walked towards her, and Amelia stiffened up when she gently rested her hand on Amelia's back. "Why don't you come with us for a bit? You look hungry, why don't we go eat?"

"Uh-"

"She'll accept that offer," Dandy interrupted, looking at Amelia with a look that made her understand he had some long winded plan. Amelia sighed and nodded.

"Great! You can have her back later, _**Dandy**_," She said, recalling the name that Amelia had called him. "You should go away." She turned, her hand guiding Amelia to do the same, and she started to walk away, the other two girls following them. Dandy watched as his sister looked over her shoulder at him, a look of pure fury and fear on her face. What had he gotten her into? She had just wanted a ride home, she _**gladly**_ would've earned and paid him the woolong for it. She did _**not**_ sign up to be a pawn in one of his crazy plans.


End file.
